


Necessary Roughness

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Simon loses control... and Jayne likes it.





	Necessary Roughness

Simon wore a mask of civility and manners. Everyone knew it and had caught glimpses of when the mask slipped; in his annoyance, his frustration, his confusion. None of them, however, knew the biggest reason he wore the mask... Simon Tam has an anger problem.  
He was pretty good about keeping it in check, working out and throwing himself into his medical pursuits to help distract himself from the anger until it had subsided some.  
Those tactics usually worked, but then he decided to be in enclosed quarters with one of the most angering men he had ever met before in his life.  
It took months and months, nearly two full years before he finally broke.

 

Jayne was in the loading bay with the rest of the crew, minus Simon, River, and Inara like usual, helping to unload their newest haul. He was joking around like normal and everyone was having a pretty good time when suddenly a shout filled the space, echoing against the metal walls surrounding them.  
“JAYNE RAPHAEL COBB!”  
The voice that screamed the name was none other than Doctor Simon Gideon Tam. He was storming in from the infirmary, looking thoroughly pissed off.  
“How many gorram times do I need to tell you to stay the dìyù out of the infirmary?!” He asked heatedly.  
Jayne had an amused smirk on his lips and he stayed where he was. Mal took a step to the side to stay out of the line of fire but still close enough in case Jayne took a swing. Zoë had to pull Wash aside because he seemed far too invested in seein how this panned out.  
“Well I don’t know Doc, maybe twenty more times in that high pitched voice of yours and I’ll get it.” The mercenary smirked at the doctor who was getting closer but hadn’t made it fully to him yet because his walking was still relatively normal.  
“Maybe I should write all over your bunk so you can remember to keep your dirty hands off of my equipment you bumbling buffoon!”  
Simon was close now, within normal conversation distance but he was still walking closer.  
“Oh what are you going to do? Slap me with those pretty hands of yours? They’ll probably bruise and break with how delicate they are.” Jayne just laughed.  
The taller male had been expecting a smack at the most, but more likely just a glare and a threat he wouldn’t take seriously... what he didn’t expect was the surprisingly forceful left hook the doctor dealt to his jaw.  
The force of it added with the surprise had Jayne falling to the floor. Everyone just stared in shock, never having expected the prim and proper doctor to just haul off and hit someone. They did think that that would be the last of it though, one cathartic punch and he’s gotten it out of his system.  
That was not where it ended, however. Simon got down on top of Jayne, kneeling on his chest with his knee on just the right spot to make it hard for the mercenary to use his limbs. He then went to town just wailing on Jayne, delivering punch after punch to his head, cursing him out the entire time.  
“You are such an unbelievable, yīnggāi zhìxí de tā mā de cì a goat cock because you are so unnecessarily obtuse.”  
Booke and Wash came up to try to pull Simon off of Jayne, only to be shoved back by how forcefully the doctor was punching the man below him without pause. Kaylee was standing watching in complete shock... and a little arousal at the dominant display before her. Inara has heard the commotion and made her way down, stopping beside Kayla in shock when she realized what was going on. River had climbed out of a hiding compartment she had apparently been relaxing in and seemed unfazed by the violence before her, just walking in a large circle around the group; she recognized this from when she and Simon were children, before he had learned to control it... the display made her feel more comfortable in it’s familiarity.  
“Wǒmen zěnme méiyǒu móushā nǐ ne you fucking prick, I should have let you be beaten by the Alliance when you tried to sell us out. You are such a làngfèi kōngjiān. Nǐ yúchǔn, zhūtóu, bastard!”  
Finally Zoë and Mal managed to grab Simon under his arms and haul him off of Jayne who was covered in blood and bruises. The doctor was still panting and didn’t seem to be at all ashamed of how he acted.  
Kaylee and Inara rushed to Jayne, Wash and Booke bringing them towels and bandages to start cleaning up Jayne.  
River finally spoke then.  
“Simon, I’m bored, will you sing to me?”  
It was like a switch was flipped, Simon snapped his head towards his sister and his expression softened.  
“Of course, Mei Mei, I’ll sing to you while we play cards.” He assured her, pulling free of Zoë and Mal to go to his sister.  
He put his arm around her back and carefully lead her out of the bay, back to their rooms.  
“Jayne's middle name is Raphael?” Wash finally asked amidst the silent shock and confusion.  
“Religious upbringing.” Mal answered him before helping to move Jayne to his room to get his rest.  


Simon and River didn't come into the common areas for the rest of the night. River came to breakfast the next morning, humming a children's tune idly. Jayne had a broken nose, some nicks, and lots of bruising but he was fine, Zoë and Mal had used their knowledge from combat and from bar fights to bandage him up; It wasn't as good as the doctor would do, but since that was not an option they did the best they could.  
Jaynee was at breakfast and seemed to act like nothing had happened, like it was just a normal day. Wash kept trying to poke fun at him, but thankfully his wife kept stopping him so they could enjoy their meal.

It was nearly lunch time by the time Simon left the sleeping quarters. He went right to the bridge and stopped a few steps inside the door; Mal and Wash were inside chatting and went quiet when their doctor entered the room.  
"I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday, Captain. I lost control of myself and I am sorry it interfered with the work you were trying to do, that will not happen again." He assured the Captain, voice calm and all his manners back on.

"No need to apologize there, doctor. We all get a mite testy out here, and it's not like Jayne ever did anything to stop himself from being so punchable." Mel told him simply with a shrug.  
"Still, I should have collected myself better and left the situation before it got to such a volatile point."  
Simon adjusted the sleeve of his shirt that had been rolled up to rest just above his elbow, showing the two men the bruising and nicks that were on his flesh as well. The glimpse didn't last long, however, Simon put his hands behind him once more, holding his left wrist in his right hand.  
"I appreciate the apology." Mal told him with a small nod, unsure what else he was meant to say.  
Simon nodded to him as well before leaving the bridge. Just as he was stepping out of the doorway Jayne came up to him, the doctor felt a pang of shame when he saw the damage on the mercenary's face but he knew that if he backed down what he had done, and was incredibly ashamed of, would have been for nothing. So instead he put on a semi-angry but mostly neutral face.  
"I'm not apologizing to you." He told Jayne simply before walking back to the Infirmary to sort everything out since he hadn't yesterday.  
"You gunna be ok?" Mal asked once Jayne had entered.

"Yea, nothin' I haven't had before. Nothin' I haven't had worse before." Jayne shrugged, resting against the console next to Wash.  
"I meant with you and the Doc, things weren't great before and I don't want this little dust up to interfere with what we got to do. If it's going to be a problem between you and Simon I need to know." The Captain told him seriously, looking at Jayne with fierce eyes.  
There was a silent reminder between them of what happened on Ariel, and Mal was clearly trying to ask if he needed to worry about that happening again.  
"Nah, we'll be fine. Doc needed to blow some steam, pity he can't do it through sexin' like normal folk, but we all knew he weren't no normal folk."

Mal didn't seem entirely convinced, neither did Wash, but they didn't say anything and just let him be.

 

Things were tense around the ship for the next week, not because Jayne and Simon were being tense with each other, but because everyone else was waiting for them to do so.

Jayne and Simon really were acting pretty normal, maybe a little distant but they were never very close so it was hard to tell. A ripple finally went through the ship when Jayne stopped his workout in the middle of lifting weights and headed towards the dorms. He said nothing to Booke and Wash who had been working out with him, hell, they had barely been talking at all when he just up and left.  
Wash left quickly to tell Kaylee and his wife about what he had seen. Booke went to pray on it, muttering about fights as he walked past River. Zoë went to find the Captain immediately to let him know there may be some more repairs that needed to be done to either Jayne or the doctor, depending on how it went. Inara was there with him and she just sighed as everyone moved to the loading bay to wait to see what happened. No one wanted to charge in there, some of them because they were excited to see how it turned out, and others because they didn't want to start a fight by making accusations if a fight wasn't going to happen.

Jayne entered Simon's bunk where the doctor was putting away his clothes. He looked up and was honestly surprised to see the mercenary before him; he was even more surprised when the giant of a man closed the door behind him and turned the lock. It was a flimsy lock on a flimsy door, if he really needed to Simon knew he could bust out of it. He would have to break the door but if it was that or another smack down that he was unsure he could summon enough anger and the element of surprise to win, he would do what needed to be done.

"Yes, Jayne?" He asked with a small sigh, acting aloof and not at all scared so as not to show weakness.  
"I came to talk to ya 'bout our little dust up."  
"Come to apologize?" Simon sighed, not stopping what he was doing.  
He knew if he stopped and stared at Jayne he would lose his nerve... or maybe punch him again, he really wasn't too sure.  
"Nah. I uh, I like a man who can get rough with me."  
Those words honestly surprised the doctor, but he didn't let his shock be seen, just kept putting away his laundry.  
"Finally, we have something in common." Simon finally said.  
He put the rest of his laundry away, Jayne not saying anything else. The doctor finally sighed and turned towards the large man still standing by the door. His eyes took an inventory of the mercenary. He looked him over, head to toe, trying to figure out the man. He had tried several times in the past to do just that but didn't have much in the way of results to ever show for it. Jayne just stood there and let himself be picked apart by the analytical eyes of the young doctor.  
After a long moment, Simon finally spoke.  
"I want you to suck my cock."  
"I want you to make me." The mercenary admitted, taking a few steps closer.  
Again, the doctor was shocked by that, but didn't say anything. instead he put his hands on Jayne's shoulders and shoved him down. The larger male could have easily remained standing if he so chose, but he didn't. Instead he slipped down onto his knees and kept his eyes on the smaller male now above him. After a pause Simon sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"My pants aren't going to undo themselves. Pull my cock out, Pet."  
Jayne gave a small growl at the pet name, which Simon made a note of, and quickly began undoing the doctor's pants. He pulled him out and stroked him a few times, the man above him moaning softly at the calloused hands on his member.  
"Your hands feel good, Pet. I'll bet your mouth feels even better though." He commented, running a hand through Jayne's surprisingly soft hair and pushed his head closer.  
The larger male took the hint, leaning forward and taking Simon's long shaft into his mouth.  
"Just like that, Pet. Good boy. Suck my cock, then I want you to fuck me. Think you can do that for me, Pet?"  
Jayne let out a growl wrapped in a moan around the thick shaft, nodding eagerly. Simon smirked at that and yanked Jayne's head closer, making the larger man take his entire nine inches into his throat in one go. The mercenary coughed some but moaned once he got used to it and swallowed around the length. He began bobbing his head faster, sucking harder.  
His right hand came up to massage the doctor's testicles while his left hand slipped between the soft, pale legs to massage the perineum as well as tease the doctor's hole. Simon moaned, pulling the man's head closer while thrusting into his mouth. He rocked between the wet heat of the amazing mouth servicing his cock and the finger shallowly penetrating him.  
It had been a long time and the stimulation was amazing, so it didn't take long for the prim and proper doctor to yank Jayne's head back and cum all over his face. His eyes darkened when the man on his knees licked the cum from his lips in an entirely casual manner.  
"You are so sexy." He commented, panting as he came down from his orgasm.  
His hard edges faded away in the warmth of his afterglow, it was Jayne's turn to be dominant. The mercenary got off of the knees and picked up Simon easily, grabbing the doctor's ass to help keep him up. The shorter male yelped some and blushed, but when the larger male pulled him in for a heated kiss, the younger man didn't even hesitate. He kissed back with all he had, wrapping his arms around Jayne and pressing even closer. His shaft hurt slightly since it was still overly sensitive and being pressed against the hard muscles of the large man holding him up only cause to add more friction to it. Simon couldn't bring himself to care though, he just kissed Jayne back with all he had, adding bites into it quickly to match the heat he felt from the man holding him.  
Jayne walked them to the bed and threw the doctor onto it. Simon panted and looked up at him, pupils blown wide. His clothes were still on his body, even though his pants and underwear were pushed down just enough to let his cock out.  
"Clothes off, now, boy." Jayne growled, yanking his own off.  
He was so rough with them that they would be in pain is clothes felt pain.  
"And what if I don't?" Simon smirked, stretching out on the bed.  
He didn't get to engage this part of himself very often, he never let himself for fear of where it would lead. He found he greatly enjoyed it, and didn't feel embarrassed because Jayne clearly enjoyed it as well.  
"Then you don't get my cock, boy. I'll leave an' take care of it myself." Jayne shrugged, shoving his pants down unceremoniously and stepped out of them.  
Simon got a bit lost then, staring at the very large member that the mercenary was packing. He licked his lips without thinking, hand going down to palm himself as his cock twitched to life once more.  
"Like my cock, boy? I can see that pretty cock of yers twitchin' at jus' seein' it." The large man smirked, stroking himself slowly.  
"Yes sir." Simon nodded, not taking his eyes off the cock as he stripped himself of his clothes until he was laying naked on the bed with his hard cock leaking precum.  
"Good boy, like you callin' me sir." The mercenary told him, getting onto the bed.  
He shoved Simon's legs apart before settling between them. He kissed along the doctor's hips while slowly working a finger into him.  
"Wait." Simon said, sitting up some and leaning over to grab something under his bed.  
He rustled around for a moment before sitting back and handed a small bottle over to the man between his legs.  
"Use this, it'll help." The doctor was a bit breathless as he spoke.  
Jayne nodded as he grabbed it. He poured plenty on three fingers and pressed two in quickly. Simon yelped some but bit his bottom lip and tried to relax to take it easier. He did like the burn and he did want roughness, it had just been a long time since he had had it. Jayne actually took his time with prepping the doctor, which surprised Simon some. He felt that there was more caring there than he had initially thought, but didn't let himself dwell on it too much since he knew it would kill the mood and he very much wanted to be fucked by Jayne's big cock.

The large male eventually pressed in a third finger and before long, Simon was whining.  
"More, Jayne, please. I'm getting so close, please fuck me already. Please. I need your cock inside me." He moaned, bucking against the fingers eagerly and tightening around the fingers.  
"Such a dirty mouth on ya boy, like those pretty lips sayin' such dirty things." The larger male groaned, pressing closer and slowly pressing his cock into the doctor.  
He pulled him in for a heated kiss to silence the loud noises of pleasure and pain that came from the doctor's mouth at the very large intrusion.  
Jayne stopped when he was all the way in and let the kiss soften. His hand came up to caress the side of Simon's face while the doctor's leg hooked on his hip lazily to help hold him close. Simon wrapped his arms around Jayne's neck once more, rubbing his shoulders casually while kissing him back in a soft way that almost seemed loving. Simon quickly got lost in it; the slide of their lips together, the rough and chapped lips locking together with the soft and refined lips, occasional laps of tongues and nips from teeth. It made him forget the anger and the aggression and the roughness from before. His attention was all on Jayne and the sweet way he was stimulating Simon... that was until Jayne's leg got a cramp and he shifted some to stretch out his leg.  
The motion caused the mercenary to thrust in more and hit the doctor's prostate fully.  
"Yes! Sir!" Simon nearly screamed out in pleasure, arching up and wrapping both his legs around Jayne's waist tightly.  
That made Jayne growl once more and begin thrusting with abandon. Apparently he had forgotten just how hard he was as well, but hearing Simon scream for him brought it back with a vengeance. He gripped the doctor's thighs hard, hard enough that there were definitely going to be bruises for a few days, but neither men cared. The doctor screamed out loudly in his pleasure, gripping the sheets and arching up while moving his hips against him.  
The large man was growling and moaning nearly constantly, biting and kissing every bit of Simon's pale, soft skin that he could reach. He was marking him all over which only served to spur him on more, his thrusts getting erratic and he was really just thrusting without much rhyme or reason, not even fully pulling out for each of them, some of his movements just made them rock together.  
They both knew it wasn't going to take them long, they had both been pretty charged from the jump and it had been awhile. Jayne made sure Simon came first, holding off his own orgasm until the pale man tightened around him and came hard onto both of their torsos. Jayne then bit hard into Simon's shoulder to muffle his own scream as he came inside the doctor.

The two laid together for what felt like hours, just panting and smiling and basking in the glow of their orgasms.  
"Ya should really let go more often, Doc."  
"If this is what happens when I do, I might just." Simon smirked over at him.  
"Oh trust me, Doc, this is going to happen much more even if you don't let yourself be angry." Jayne smirked back.  
Simon just laughed and leaned over to kiss Jayne once more, laughing when he felt the large man pull him on top. He felt the mercenary's cock already hardening and he happily began moving his hips down against him. They both seemed ready to go again.


End file.
